Mars Asarin
Marvin 'Mars' Asarin is one of the current members of the Young Bloods. The son of two prodigal engineers and a proficient technopath, Mars is a lifelong fan of the Los Angeles Stars and superheroes in general and this pushed him to organize the creation of the Young Bloods. Biography Pre-Young Bloods Marvin "Mars" Asarin was the prodigal son of two well-known mechanical engineers who for years had made ground breaking advancements in medical and military technology. Marvin proved to share his parents' genius, but his was to a whole different level. He was speaking and reading just four weeks after birth. His parents loved their child greatly, but were concerned by his abilities. They were proud of his intelligence, but didn’t want it to alienate their son from others his age. That became even clearer when Marvin's second ability showed itself as his parents walked in on a number of their household appliances moving around Marvin's room in a sort of parade as the young child laughed in amusement. His parents raised him as best they could, considering his unique circumstances, and he had a happy childhood for a number of years, though it was far from normal. His best friends were machines and his true passion was space. Even from a young age, he dreamed of building his own rocket to travel to Mars, thus where his affectionate nickname came from. He was working on his plan for this rocket when he was 7 years old, but the parts were beyond his ability to obtain, and his parents discouraged this project, saying it was far too dangerous for a child. Marvin became quite annoyed at how protective his parents had become of him and ran away from them the night they told him he could not build his rocket. Soon however Mars began to feel regret and returned home, only to find it set ablaze. The young boy was terrified and desperately tried to run inside but was held back firefighters outside. His parents were killed that day and Mars was sent to San Diego to live with his grandparents. They were very kind, and helped him recover from the trauma he experienced, but he always regretted that he wasn’t there to help his parents. Ever since, his grandparents have tried to steer him towards a normal life, but Mars still had dreams he knew he wanted to follow. Now he wanted to use his abilities to help people, and live up to the kind of person his parents wanted him to be. For now though he is stuck going to Thomsen High, at the insistence of his grandparents, though that doesn’t mean he isn’t often building new machines and working to improve his favorite one, Rocket. He named Rocket after his youthful desire to reach space one day. Rocket is a sleek and powerful mech suit of armor that Mars hopes to fight crime in, but he has yet to work up the courage to use it. However, he always carries some pieces of tech with him to school, just in case something unexpected happens. Mars has never been the most popular kid in school, often feeling isolated because of his intelligence, but he does have a few friends. One of them in particular is Roy Damon, who though not in High School hangs out with Mars occasionally. Mars hopes to learn what it takes to be a hero from Roy, but Roy is reluctant to lead him into the life style. Powers and abilities Like most other members of the Young Bloods, Mars has access to superhuman powers thanks to the Dragon Crystals. * Super Intelligence: Mars possesses an IQ of 180, has a photographic memory, and has incredible problem solving skills. He is thus an expert Chemist, Engineer and computer hacker * Cyberkinesis: The ability to manipulate technology and the energy that flows through it. This means that he can control machines such as computers without actually touching them. The machines Mars can control have to be connected to some kind of energy source like an outlet or a generator for him to control them mentally. * Mech Armor: Although not a power, Mars builds numerous suits of mech armor that give him increased strength speed and durability with his prominent one being Rocket. Rocket stands at 8 feet tall and possesses a Nitro-boost and hidden arm blades. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia